test_mccfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
Here is a list of all of The Monchhichi Tribe episodes followed by a short summary of what happens. Season 1 01 – LEAF FEVER The Monchhichi are getting ready for Golden Graft, an annual ceremony that revitalizes the Dream Tree. But the Tree freezes unexpectedly! As it turns out, it’s that nasty magician Aikor’s doing!… The Glowing Fruits fall off the Tree, dull and “unglowing,” and, because Sylvus is symbiotic with the Tree, he gets sick too. The Trio must find the Stone Rose to treat both the Tree and Sylvus, and defeat Aikor! 02 – THREE OF A KIND Kauri takes off to the Grasslands to escape from his friends’ “skirmishing.” But he gets captured by the Nasties. Hanae and Willow try to rescue him separately but realize they’ll only succeed if they both work together! 03 - WILLOW AGAINST THE WORLD! The Monchhichi set about harvesting new Farandolis leaves (the ones Stampy had previously collected blew away when Willow made a wrong move while fixing the Tsuru conveyor belt). Only Willow stays back in the Tree. But the lizards, Blitz and Glitz, launch an attack while the Monchhichi are out harvesting! 04 – THE SECRECY PLANT The Trio accidentally jolts the Secrecy Plant while playing in the Grasslands! All the secrets entrusted to it by the various Monchhichi are spilled out through the Tree and the residents hear their peers’ most embarrassing confessions! It couldn’t have come at a worse time, either: right in the middle of the Friendship Celebration! But Sylvus has an idea to make everyone friends again… 05 – CUTE LITTLE MONCHHIBUG! Kauri becomes fond of a blue Wild Monchhibug and decides to adopt it. But the wild bug has trouble settling in to its new life in the Tree and causes a disruption. Kauri’s Chhichichums and the rest of the community want this new resident out! 06 - SUPER WILLOW The Monchhilympics have begun! The smallest Monchhichi, Willow, is taking part but is afraid he’s going to let his team down. So Kauri gives him a drink to increase his strength and courage, telling him it’s a “special” concoction. But what if it isn’t “special” at all…?! 07 – A MONCHHICHI FOR A DAY Aikor kidnaps Hanae and takes on her appearance then slips into the Tree incognito to steal a Glowing Fruit. But Kauri and Willow know their Chhichichum Hanae too well – there’s something suspicious about their friend’s strange behavior... 08 – THE MONCHHI-PASTRY OF THE YEAR The Monchhichi are eager to taste Bess’ new special “chubby chhinana cake!” Willow, Hanae and start to get impatient: the chubby chhinanas aren’t growing fast enough! So they decide to boost their growth. But unexpected results can occur when you fool around with Nature… 09 – THE JOKING TSURUS There’s a joker in the Tree and the Trio is determined to find out who it is! But little do they know that the guilty party is none other than a bunch of fun-loving Tsurus…! 10 – SAVE BELLA! Bella and Petunia take off to the Grasslands to look for Chhiplop seeds. But Petunia returns alone, in a panic: Aikor chased them both and now Bella has disappeared! As it turns out, the lost Monchhibug is stuck in a hole and the nasty magician intends to demand a ransom in exchange for her release… in the form of Glowing Fruits… 11 – A TEA FOR SYLVUS The Dream Tree is sick! Blackened chhinanas are falling from it, raining down on to the Monchhichi! And Sylvus – who is symbiotic with the Tree – still hasn’t come back from his harvesting trip, out in the Grasslands! That terrible Aikor must be behind all this... 12 – HOPPING HICCUPS! When Kauri goes too close to a flower, he gets uncontrollable hiccups that make him jump super high! The lizards are on the prowl around the Tree, ready to make the most of the subsequent confusion to steal some Glowing Fruits… 13 – LOOKING FOR LOST MEMORIES Sylvus loses his memory after getting hit on the head on accident! The Trio and Leafy must find a remedy for him, fast, and get him back to his normal self – the children’s dreams depend on it! 14 – THE MUDDLED MONCHHIBUGS After being struck by one of Aikor’s spells, the Monchhibugs pounce on the Farandolis leaves and devour them! This seriously jeopardizes the making of the Tsurus and the children’s dreams! The Trio must find a way to get the magician to cancel the spell… 15 – ARTUS AT ALL COSTS! Artus has hurt his hand. The Trio tries to replace him during his convalescence… in vain. But then Willow invents a Tsuru-folding machine that turns out to be even more efficient than Artus! Feeling he no longer has a purpose, the Chhichi leaves the Tree all by himself. But the machine turns out to be less efficient than they thought… 16 – HANAE GETS DIZZY! Hanae accidentally falls on Kauri, causing him to sprain his ankle – right in the middle of rehearsals for the Glowing Fruits concert! And now, she’s feeling dizzy… While she is busy taking care of her hurt Chhichichum, Aikor launches an attack on the Tree, scrambling all the other Monchhichi’s motor controls! Hanae is the only one who can save them! 17 – THE MONCHHISURPRISE TREASURE HUNT The Monchhisurprise Treasure Hunt is about to begin. But Willow accidentally knocks over the gifts, scattering them in the Grasslands! Kauri and Hanae help him retrieve them but Glitz is lurking nearby and he takes off with Willow’s Monchhisurprise! 18 – THERE'S A LIZARD IN THE TREE! Aikor and Glitz pretend to the Monchhichi that Glitz has been banished from the Black Brambles! The lizard plays the victim, tugging at the Monchhichi’s heartstrings so that they’ll take him into the Tree – a perfect opportunity for stealing some Glowing Fruits! Unfortunately, Kauri falls for it and invites Glitz to come and live among them… 19 – WILLOW THE HERO Bess tells the others about a recipe for a delicious, legendary cake made with Striped Monchhisting honey. Unfortunately, harvesting this ingredient is a very hazardous affair! Willow gets upset when his friends suggest he’s scared, so he decides to go fetch the honey himself, just to prove them wrong! 20 - POLLINIA LOSES HER HEARING! Pollinia’s hearing is impeded during an accident and now she can’t hear the sweet melodies emitted by the ripe Glowing Fruits. Because she can no longer tell the ripe ones from the rest, the Monchhichi are unable to go ahead with the harvest! Which means the children’s dreams are in danger! Worse still, a misunderstanding occurs and Pollinia leaves the Tree, upset, thinking the others want to replace her 21 – WHERE DID WILLOW GO?! Hanae asks her two Chhichichums if they want to climb the Peak of Giddiness with her but Willow must stay behind and prepare the Elixir in Leafy’s absence. He’s so disappointed that he invents an automated Elixir-making system and sets off to join his two Chhichichums at the Peak. Unfortunately, he winds up in a precarious situation on the way; meanwhile, back at the lab, his machine starts going haywire, putting the whole of the Dream Tree in danger! 22 – THE PRANK CONTEST Hanae and Willow just can’t stop playing tricks on each other! It’s a contest: whoever pulls off the biggest trick will win! But the other Monchhichi don’t appreciate it when they become unwilling victims of the tricks... Kauri steps in and (with the help of other Monchhichi) leads Hanae and Willow to believe that all their Tree friends have been enchanted by Aikor and are now under his control. Hanae and Willow rush off to the magician’s lair to remedy this situation… Woops! This isn’t a joke anymore…! 23 – THE DROWSY CAKE Bess is going off to fetch some Moncchiroses to make jelly, to give her cakes that extra special taste. But Aikor casts a spell on the roses, making all the Monchhichi fall asleep as soon as they taste the jelly! The only ones that are spared are our three Chhichichums: luckily, they got to Bess’ café late, after all the doughnuts were gone… It’s up to them now to thwart Aikor’s plan to get into the Tree and steal the Fruits while the Monchhichi community is fast asleep… 24 – THE BAD SEED Willow brings a Giant Monchhipear Seed back to the Tree from his expedition to the Valley of the Giant Beetles. Except this “seed” actually turns out to be a giant beetle’s egg, no less! And now, there’s a huge and very hungry baby beetle, making a beeline for the Glowing Fruits…! 25 – STOP THIEF! The Monchhichi are troubled when a number of objects go missing. An investigation conducted by Willow and Capix leads them to Hanae! When she insists she’s innocent, her Chhichichums must go about finding proof that will clear her name in everybody’s eyes. Little do they know that the perpetrator of the thefts is none other than Aikor! 26 - SYLVUS SEES RED When a thorn accidentally gets stuck in the back of Sylvus’ head, he starts getting cranky with everyone; he even takes it out on the Tsurus, becoming intent on destroying them! The Trio has only one solution: they must remove the thorn before nightfall - the flight of the Tsurus and the children’s dreams depend on it! 27 – A MAGIC ACT All the Monchhichi are getting ready for the Big Monchhishow of the Year! But Willow and Hanae, who have been planning to do a magic stunt together, get into an argument. Intent on winning the competition, Willow sneaks a peek at the Big Monchhibook to try and find a magic trick that will bowl his audience over. But in so doing, he puts the whole community at risk… 28– KAURI THE MONCHHIBUG Intent on disposing of the monchhibugs once and for all, Aikor invents a new spell capable of turning them to stone! But a mishap occurs and Kauri gets enchanted instead… and now he’s slowly turning into one big monchhibug! His Chhichichums must quickly find the antidote, the main ingredient of which is the drool of a violet beetle… which just happens to be Aikor’s own pet beetle... 29– THE MONCHHIBUG STONE The Glowing Fruits are losing their glow and, being in symbiosis with the Tree, Sylvus is gradually going blind! The Fruits MUST be rekindled using the Monchhibug Stone! But Willow makes a mistake and the Stone gets taken by the lizards and robbed of its energy. The Trio must find a solution: without the Monchhibug Stone, the Glowing Fruits will lose their sparkle forever and there will be no more sweet dreams for the children! 30 – A NEW CAPIX The Tree’s law enforcement officer, Capix, suddenly becomes very “chiiillled out” after breathing in some pollen from a very strange flower! Willow stands in for him while the others look for a remedy. But the little Monchhichi takes this new task way too seriously, actually putting the Tree at risk instead of protecting it! 31 – THE INVISIBLE THIEVES Following a blunder, Hanae must clean up Sylvus’ lab and place the Glowing Fruits back near the still. But using an “invisibility potion” provided by Aikor, the lizards manage to slip into the lab unnoticed and steal two Glowing Fruits!... When Hanae sees the two Fruits flying by themselves, making their way towards the bottom of the Tree, the Trio realizes the lizards must have something to do with it. Now all they have to do is find them…! 32 – THE LONG JOURNEY (PART I) The monchhibugs have laid their eggs and the mothers are getting ready for the Long Journey all the way to the Valley of the Lotus: as soon as they're born, the baby monchhibugs must drink the nectar from these flowers in order to be strong enough to fly, just like their parents. But just before they head off, Fieldo gets hurt: the Trio must accompany the convoy on the journey instead! However, Aikor has his eye on the monchhibug eggs and he sends his lizards after our friends. They must be careful not to fall into the Nasties' traps, especially the one they've set up on Bramble Bridge, overlooking the Precipice of Eternal Mist! 33 – THE LONG JOURNEY (PART 2) After a cliff-hanging experience, our friends have managed to cross the Abyss of Eternal Mist and escape from the lizards. But there’s no time to waste: Blitz and Glitz are hot on their heels! The nasty reptiles manage to catch up with them at a bad time – just as they’re entering the Jumping Cabbage Field. Our friends have no choice but to cross it, despite Fieldo’s warnings against it. Not only do the Chhichi have to contend with the lizards and the Jumping Cabbages, they also have to keep the eggs they’re carrying safe and sound… and now, they’re beginning to crack! The babies are about to be born. Our chhichi friends are going to have to act very fast… 34 – THE GREAT MONCHHICHI It’s the night of the Great Monchhichi celebration and a huge statue has been erected in his honor, at the foot of the Dream Tree. But Aikor gives Spybeedoo a strange voice and manages to convince Twig that the statue is talking to her… and that the Great Monchhichi will appoint her to be “Great Ceremony Organizer” at tonight’s event. All she needs to do in return is give him a Glowing Fruit… 35 – AN ENDANGERED DREAM (PART 1) Glitz steals an Elixir-anointed Tsuru and gives it to Aikor! The magician turns it into a giant Tsuru and rides it over to the Dream Tree to steal some Glowing Fruits… Fortunately, our Trio manages to fend Aikor off and recover the Tsuru. But when the Monchhichi display the dream contained inside the Tsuru, using a magic technique, it shows that the Tsuru has been modified: the dream is dark and colorless! When Sylvus subsequently gets a bout of scary sleepitis, the whole Tree beings to shake! Our friends must repair the child’s dream ASAP! 36 – AN ENDANGERED DREAM (PART 2) In order to save the child’s dream and cure Sylvus’ scary sleepitis, and stop the Dream Tree from shaking in the process, our three friends set off to look for a Floralys plant. But they’re going to have to cross the dreaded Valley of the Snakes; then, once they reach the Floralys, they’ll have to bring various colors together to open the flower and retrieve some of its remediating pollen. They don’t have much time: the Tree is shaking more and more and Glowing Fruits are starting to fall down from their branch… 37 – MY BEST FRIEND AIKOR Irritated by Willow’s ingeniousness, Aikor decides to cast a “friend-catching spell” on him! From now on, Willow is going to be his best friend, working exclusively for him! Bewitched in this way, the little Chhichi doesn’t even question it when the magician asks him to invent a Glowing Fruit-stealing machine… So imagine Aikor’s surprise when Hanae and Kauri come along and break the spell! And what if the solution were simply to reside in the unconditional friendship shared by the three Chhichi…? 38– HANDS OFF MY MONCHHICAR! After rescuing Bella from a beetle nest in a prickly monchhipeartree, Hanae remains trapped inside a bucket seat attached to the monchhicar. Now, to make matters worse, the car goes haywire and starts speeding out of control towards the Abyss of Eternal Mist! Kauri and Willow must act fast to regain control of the monchhicar before Hanae does the “jump of a lifetime,” against her will… 39 – AIKOR’S BUBBLE The Monchhichi wake up only to find out that they’ve been shut up inside a giant bubble – the whole Dream Tree is encapsulated, from top to bottom! This is Aikor’s doing, of course. And the magician is adamant: if the Chhichi want him to remove his spell so that the Tsurus can take flight as usual, they must bring a Glowing Fruit to him before nightfall… 40 – THE NIGHT OF THE TWINKLY MONCHHIBUGS Willow is near the Forbidden Maze, in the Grasslands, when he spots a twinkling monchhibug – the first one he’s ever set eyes on! But his initial excitement soon turns to anxiety: this extremely rare species is not venturing out of its home inside the Forbidden Maze; something serious must have happened in there… The three friends must find out what’s going on! But it’s no easy feat: finding one’s way inside the hostile magic maze is easier said than done… 41 – STARRY NIGHTS Today is special: the Monchhichi’s Birth Stars will be coming down from the sky – each Chhichi will get to make a wish, which will then come true. But just as Hanae’s Star is making its way down towards her, it suddenly fizzles out, losing its spark and energy. This transfers over to Hanae and she winds up exhausted, moving in slow mo! Her two chhichifriends must find out what’s causing this problem: oddly enough, it seems to be coming from the Black Rock Desert… 42 – THE PETRIFIX PAINTING Artus paints a beautiful picture of the Monchhichi. But little does he know that Aikor previously had Spybeedoo sneak in and put “petrifix” in the paint. Now, all the Monchhichi featured in the painting are frozen in the same positions they’re portrayed in inside the picture! The only ones who weren’t represented and who are still free to move around are Hanae, Kauri and Artus. And now, the Nasties are invading The Tree, planning to steal away with a bunch of Glowing Fruits… 43 – MONCHHICAR GONE WILD! The monchhicar has been affected by a Control Spell, cast by Aikor. But the magician has accidentally been knocked out inside the lair and his lizard sidekicks have grabbed the scepter and are controlling the monchhicar remotely, just for fun. Willow is taken on a mad ride, unable to regain control of his remotely controlled vehicle… 44 –THE SECRET LETTER This morning, Stampy has received a letter from the sky: it’s from a child, explaining that he’s moving house, and giving his new address so the Tsurus will be able to continue delivering him his pleasant dreams. But the letter accidentally gets sliced up and scattered! The Chhichi must go about piecing the paper slivers back together into a “big puzzle!” Only then will they be able to send the child his pleasant dream, to the right address… 45 – THE MAGIC PASSAGEWAY Kauri competes in a race with his chhichichums. But he accidentally slips and falls inside a plant, getting swallowed up and delivered right into Aikor’s lair. The magician plucks him up and puts him in prison! The Chhichi realizes that the Nasty Magician has made a magic passageway between the Lair and the Tree using two big sucker-mouth plants! While Kauri’s friends are busy searching for him in the Dream Tree, Blitz makes the most of the confusion to slip down the passageway to steal some Glowing Fruits. 46 – IRRESISTIBLE TWIG Twig makes a clumsy move, accidentally spraying herself with pollen from some Adorable flowers. Result: she becomes particularly appealing. Nothing wrong with that, apparently, except all the Monchhichi start liking her a little too much, going out of their way to try and please her! All this love and attention goes to the hairdresser’s head and she starts getting some pretty comical ideas about how the Children’s Dreams should be made. Hanae is the only Chhichi who has been spared, thanks to a stuffy nose: she must find a way to prevent this pending disaster... 47 – KING WILLOW After the Trio wins a battle, Willow grabs Aikor’s scepter and the magician retreats. Sylvus asks the little Chhichi to dispose of the nasty object but Willow is strangely fascinated by it and can not bring himself to get rid of it. He keeps it hidden from his fellow Monchhichi. But tension gradually rises within the community… The source seems to be Willow: he’s really not himself these days… 48 – THE SON OF THE TREE A small sucker has appeared on one of the Dream Tree’s roots. But this young shoot must not be allowed to be influenced by the Monchhibug Stone – there can only ever be one Dream Tree at any given time! The ceremony for the Tree’s son is scheduled for the following day and unfortunately, Aikor has gotten wind of it: this rare event is a golden opportunity for the Nasty magician and he intends to jump on it! 49 – THE INVASION OF THE STINGAROOS After picking a new wild flower and bringing it to The Tree, the Monchhichi are invaded by scratchamites – little parasites that really get under their skin! The bugs become such a problem that the community has to up and leave the Dream Tree! They must find a solution so they can get back home… 50 – THE WISE LIZARD Eager to know everything there is to know about anything, Willow spills a drop of Dream Elixir on the Big Monchhibook. Now, all he needs to do is place his hat down on the spell book and it will absorb all knowledge! But the Elixir sends the Big Monchhibook flying through the window, headed straight for Aikor’s lair. As a result, all the Monchhichi knowledge is transferred to… Glitz, turning him into a “super scholar!” Willow must get the Big Monchhibook back with his friends’ help. Quite a task, given Glitz new-found smartness… 51 – CACTUS MISSION When Twig tries an experimental shampoo out on Willow, the little Chhichi winds up with bright violet hair! Spybeedoo is irresistibly attracted to him, much to Aikor’s disarray: those Monchhichi are about to take his beloved beetle away from him! But the magician does not intend to stand by and let this happen: he’s determined to get back at those Yucky Chhichi for this! 52 – SPYBEEDOO’S FAVORITE COLOR When Willow conducts a little experiment, he winds up with violet-colored hair! Spybeedoo finds this new look perfectly irresistible and can't stay away from the little Chhichi! Aikor immediately interprets this as an attempt by the Monchhichi tribe to take his darling beetle away from him. But he's determined to get him back and give those Yucky Chhichi a taste of their own medicine!